Lumiose City
Lumiose City (Japanese: ミアレシティ Lumiose City) is the main city of the Kalos region. At the center, there is the Prism Tower, which serves as its symbol. Lumiose City's Gym is located in the Prism Tower, and is an -type Gym led by Clemont. Lumiose City has many avenues and plazas, but only 2 boulevards — North and South Boulevards. Transportation The player can ride the Gogoat Shuttle in the city as their mode of transportation. The Player may also ride the Lumi Cab for even faster but more expensive transportation. Places of Interest Services *Lumiose South Pokémon Center, Located on South Boulevard. *PR Video Studio, Located on South Boulevard. *Friseur Furfrou, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Coiffure Clips, Located on South Boulevard. *Loto-ID Center, Located in Estival Avenue *Lumiose North Pokémon Center, Located on North Boulevard. *Hotel Richissime, Located on North Boulevard. *Lumiose Magneta Pokémon Center, Located in Magneta Plaza. Facilities *Pokémon Lab, Located on South Boulevard. *Lumiose Press, Located on Estival Avenue. *Looker Bureau/Vacant Storefront, Located near Rouge Plaza. *Lumiose Museum, Located on North Boulevard. *Battle Institute, Located on North Boulevard. *Prism Tower, Located in Centrico Plaza. Shopping *Boutique Couture, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Herboriste, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Stone Emporium, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Poké Ball Boutique, Located on Autumnal Avenue. Fine Dining *Resturant Le Nah, Located on South Boulevard. *Galette Stand, Located on North Boulevard. *Juice Shoppe, Located on Autumnal Avenue. *Resturant Le Yeah, Located on Autumnal Avenue. *Resturant Le Wow, Located on Hibernal Avenue. *Sushi High Roller, Located near Rouge Plaza, Across from Looker Bureau. Cafés *Lysandre Cafe, Located near Magneta Plaza, across from the Pokémon Center. *Café Cyclone *Café Introversion *Café Classe *Café Woof *Café Soleil *Shutterbug Café *Café Rouleau *Café Gallant *Café Triste *Café Pokémon-Amie *Café Ultimo *Café Kizuna *Café Action! *Café Bataille Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Lumiose City was confirmed to appear as a stage for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U for the Nintendo 3DS version and Sakurai mentions in Miiverse that the fighters will be fighting on Prism Tower. Trivia *Lumiose City's name may be derived from Paris's nickname, "La Ville-Lumière" which means "The City of Light". *There used to be a glitch where saving in the Lumiose City outskirts would instantly corrupt the save file and freeze the game. If it occurred, players would have to format the save and start over. it was particularly easy to encounter, as unsuspecting players would be tempted to save in what is easily the largest and most disorienting city in Kalos. *If a player went to the second floor of an unnamed building, a supposed "Ghost figure" of a Hex Maniac would come out of the elevator, walk by the player and mutter something. This Hex Maniac cannot be encountered again. Gallery Lumiose1.jpg|Calem rollerblading in Lumiose City. Lumiose2.jpg|Calem on a Lumiose City street. Lumiose3.jpg|Serena on a bridge over a body of water, overlooking Lumiose City's symbol Lumiose4.jpg GhostInLumiose.jpg|"Ghost in unnamed building" event. Note the usage of the Hex Maniac's model. Lumiose City (Anime).png|Aerial Shot of Lumiose City in the Anime Category:Cities Category:Gym City